


Play For Me

by SleepingDragons



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A little anyway, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Collars, Dom Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/M, Femdom, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Subspace, but not really petplay, no beta we die like stregobor fucking should have, not that it really matters, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: Soft, supple leather encircles his throat as his mistress loops his collar around his neck.  Her fingers brush his skin when she fastens it, checking that it's snug, but not too tight.  He swallows, feeling his Adam's apple bob against the collar.  His eyes flutter closed, the world falling away around him.  Like this, he doesn't have to think, he just has to obey.She leads him to the music room, and then to the grand piano.  Does she want him to play for her?  Or--He spots the toy on the piano bench, and his eyes go wide.  The thick cock stands proud, suction cupped to the bench's surface.  It glistens with lube already, and he's grateful; it's absolutely massive.  He shudders, it's like he can already feel it inside of him, splitting him open."I want you to play for me."
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215209
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Play For Me

Soft, supple leather encircles his throat as his mistress loops his collar around his neck. Her fingers brush his skin when she fastens it, checking that it's snug, but not too tight. He swallows, feeling his Adam's apple bob against the collar. His eyes flutter closed, the world falling away around him. Like this, he doesn't have to think, he just has to obey.

Her hands leave him, and he opens his eyes to see her walking away, leaving their room and heading down the hall, her heels clacking on the hardwood. He follows after her, obeying the unspoken command.

If it weren't for the collar and the thick blanket of fuzz wrapped around his mind, he'd be more shy about being naked in the more public areas of their home, especially with her still clothed. As it is, he barely pays it any mind.

She leads him to the music room, and then to the grand piano. Does she want him to play for her? Or--

He spots the toy on the piano bench, and his eyes go wide. The thick cock stands proud, suction cupped to the bench's surface. It glistens with lube already, and he's grateful; it's absolutely massive. He shudders, it's like he can already feel it inside of him, splitting him open.

"Well?" His mistress asks, and he snaps to attention. He's been standing there staring at it for who knows how long. Too long, judging by the look in her violet eyes.

On shaking legs he crosses the room until he's standing next to the bench.

"Be a good boy and sit down," she says, and he knows she means for him to take that monster inside of him.

He pulls the bench away from the piano, and moves until he's positioned with the tip of the dildo pressing against his ass. Her hand rests on his shoulder for a moment before pushing firmly down, and he groans as he sinks onto the giant cock. He pauses with just the head inside, adjusting to the stretch. Mercifully, her hand stays still, lets him catch his breath. It's awkward, holding still in a partial squat, hovering over the bench. He wants to stand, move away from the pressure, but at the same time he wants to sink down further, until he's sitting properly, toy all the way inside him.

She makes the decision for him, pressing down on his shoulder once more. He'd prepped himself earlier, when she told him she wanted to play, but it's still a burning stretch. He thinks it might be the biggest cock he's ever taken. She lets him stop, halfway down the toy, legs trembling, chest heaving, taking in large gasping breaths, the collar an ever present feeling on his throat. It's so big. Before he's truly adjusted to the stretch, she's pushing down again, forcing him to drop down just faster than he can handle. It tears a whine from his throat, a high and desperate thing, but she doesn't stop.

By the time he's fully seated, ass pressed against the cool wood of the bench, toy buried deep inside of him, it's all he can think of. It's so huge, all consuming, like there's no room in his insides for anything else. It's pushes every last thought out of his head, and all he can do is cling to the bench, knuckles white.

Her hand slides from his shoulder up his neck and into his hair, fingers stroking through the dark strands. "Good boy," she murmurs, and the praise washes over him like a wave. He'd take this and more, just to know he's pleased her.

"I want you to play for me," she asks. His hands move to the piano keys without thought. It makes him lean forward slightly, and he moans as the dildo shifts inside him, rubbing against his prostate.

"What do you want me to play, mistress?" he asks. His voice comes out needy and shaking. He's not sure if he can play like this, with the toy making it hard to think let alone speak, but he's going to try. She flips through the sheet music already on the piano, before landing on her chosen piece. It's not too complicated, but it certainly won't be easy.

"Yes, mistress," he says, fingers moving to the right keys. She moves away, circling around until she sits on top of the piano, adjusting her dress, smoothing away invisible wrinkles. He looks up at her, and she nods, and he begins to play.

His fingers move over the keys, slipping into an easy rhythm. He's played this piece before, many times. It's her favorite. As music fills the room, it becomes easier and easier to ignore the toy deep inside of him. It never fades to the background completely, but the music takes his attention away from it. The stretch is manageable, like this.

Then the toy starts to vibrate.

His hands slip, a discordant note souring the song. He struggles to breathe, the toy so deep inside him, pressed against his prostate, vibrating away. His hands shake, and he looks up at her with a desperate expression.

"Don't stop," she orders, and he finds the right keys again, and slowly begins to play. He tries to focus on the song, to lose himself in the music like before, but the buzz is too insistent. He squirms on the bench, each movement increasing his pleasure and making it even harder to sit still. He can't focus on the music, doesn't know if he's even playing the right song anymore. He must have made a mistake, because she tuts at him and the vibrations pick up in intensity.

He jerks, hands slamming down onto the keys.

"Oh, dear. I thought you'd be able to play for me, even with a little distraction." The disappointment in her tone makes him wince, and he tries to find the right keys again, not sure where in the song he's supposed to be. "Don't tell me your cock is making this too hard for you." She sighs. "I suppose I could lock it away if it is." Oh god, last time she had put a cock cage on him, he hadn't been allowed to come for three days.

"It's not!" he bites out, then nearly slaps a hand over his mouth in horror.

"Oh? Well if you're sure then." Her lips twist into a cruel smile and the vibrations increase in intensity once more.

"Fuck," he pants out, struggling for some measure of control. His hips keep moving, grinding against the toy, fucking the air, trying to get some sensation on his cock.

"From the beginning, bard," she orders, and he dutifully starts again, trying desperately to focus on the music, and not the massive toy buzzing away in his ass. "And don't come." He whimpers at that, coming suddenly all he wants to do.

It's never been so hard to focus on music in his life, not even when he was first learning. He knows this song, could play it in his sleep, but he keeps messing up, fingers hitting the wrong notes and mistiming everything. He's not even sure if the song is recognizable at this point.

"Stop," she orders, and he does, hands freezing on the keys. It takes everything in him not to drop a hand down to his cock, stroke it over and over again until he comes. It wouldn't take much at this point.

"Since you don't seem to be able to concentrate, I thought I'd give you something else to focus on, distract you from your greedy little ass and needy cock."

He doesn't understand at first, not until she pulls a pair of nipple clamps from her dress pocket. A strangled whimper forces its way through his clenched teeth. He hates them. He loves them.

She reaches for his chest, fingers circling a nipple. He shakes under her touch, sensitive nipples hardening almost instantly. She pinches one, making him gasp, then she attaches the clamp, twisting it tight. He bites back a scream, cock jerking, his hands holding tight to the edge of the bench, not sure if he wants to pull the clamp off or stroke his cock. She gives his other nipple the same treatment, and again he fights not to scream or pull away. They're chained together, and she gives the chain a light tug, pulling on both of his nipples. He lets out a keening noise as the pleasure pain goes straight to his cock. He raises his hands, tries to start playing again, but she smacks them down. "Not done yet." She attaches a little weight to each of the clamps, then sets the weights swinging, tugging sharply at his nipples and making him wince in pain. " _Now_ , you may play. From the beginning."

He can barely find the right keys, his hands shake so badly. To make matters worse, the vibrations go up another level, and he jumps, sending the weights swinging even further.

It's nearly impossible to play. He can't keep still, hips rocking against the vibrating dildo, clamps pulling tight on his abused nipples. Each and every movement ramps up the intensity of the sensations. He feels like he's on fire, like every moment he's at risk of burning to ash. He has to fight not to come, to keep his orgasm at bay. He's not allowed to come yet, he has to play for her.

He doesn't know if he's hitting the right notes anymore, if what he's doing is even music. His entire body shakes and trembles. Tears are streaming down his face, blurring his vision. He can barely read the sheet music in front of him.

Somehow, by some miracle, he manages to make it to the end of the song. His hands fall still on the keys, and he looks up at her, desperate for approval.

"Good boy," she says, and he nearly comes from the praise alone. He's so close to the edge, but he has to hold on. She hasn't given him permission yet. He meets her eyes, begging without words, hoping his expression conveys how desperate he is, how close he is, how everything is just this side of too much and he can't take it much longer. "Come for me," she orders.

The command is still echoing in the air when he falls over the edge, cock jerking, painting his chest and stomach white. His head falls back, eyes closed tight as the pleasure washes over him. So he doesn't notice when she leans forward and grabs at the chain between his nipple clamps, yanking them off with no warning. He does scream then, has no hope of holding it back as the pain somehow sends his pleasure even higher, prolonging his orgasm until it's too much, and everything goes black.

He comes to on the couch, his head resting on her lap. She's murmuring praise, stroking her fingers through his hair. He lets out a quiet noise and turns, pressing his face to her stomach.

"Back with me?" Yennefer asks, voice soft. He makes a noncommittal noise, mind not there enough to communicate. She doesn't expect him to answer, just keeps petting his hair. "You were so good for me. You did such a good job, it was lovely to listen to you play. Even lovelier listening to all the sounds you couldn't hold back. It might be your best composition yet." Her grip tightens in his hair for a moment. "Not that you'll play it for anyone but me, of course." He nods his agreement. Only for her.

He's not sure how long they stay like that, time moving strangely, before she touches her fingers to the fastener on the collar. "Want this off?" He shakes his head. He wants to stay fuzzy longer, just floating in her arms.

"Very well. But I still need to take care of you." He stays put, not knowing what she's going to do, only that she'll take care of him. She always takes care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sex toys square in my sugar and spice witcher bingo. This is so self indulgent guys


End file.
